


Fantasy Land

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Steve gets off thinking about Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 42





	Fantasy Land

Steve, sleepy and horny, slowly jerks off while he thinks about the way Billy shoves him around during basketball practice. The sound of Billy's breathing in his ear and the flex of his muscles as he hauls Steve around, staring him down the entire time. No escaping his presence the entire time they're on the court, like Billy just needs to stay as close as possible.

He smears around the precome at the tip of his dick and brings his fingers to his mouth to taste it. Slicks them up with spit and grips himself again, firmer this time. Thinks of Billy's tight grip on his arms, how he calls him a 'bitch', a 'pretty boy', a 'princess' even now. Just the memory of Billy's voice so close to his ear, spilling filth and condescending endearments in turn makes him hot all over.

And then he thinks about the way Billy looks at him, with all this focus. An unsaid demand for Steve to look back, to pay attention to how much better and stronger Billy thinks he is. How Billy's eyes get caught on his throat and his legs. It makes his cock twitch hard in his hand.

He thinks about water that slides down Billy's skin in the showers and how he always, always has to take the shower head right next to Steve. Too far away to feel the heat coming off his body. Too close not to imagine it. He wonders what it would feel like to bridge that gap and touch.

Steve comes into his hand in thick spurts, moans into his pillow as he rides a wave of white-hot pleasure and the thought of feeling Billy's skin sliding against his own.


End file.
